D-I-X-O-N
by Sarok1
Summary: ¿Qué tan devastado debes estar para buscar la mirada compasiva de un duro y violento semental? Mas aun ¿Qué tan desquiciado debes estar para tentar a un Dixon? Luego de la muerte de Lori, Rick descubrirá lo peligroso que es meterse con los sentimientos de un cazador. Devastado o no, tendrá que hacerle frente la volátil, sensual, inexperta y algo tierna bestia que despertó. Yaoi
1. Superando el Dolor, Iniciando el Vicio

**Notas Iniciales:**

Esta historia se ubica en la tercer temporada, luego de la muerte de Lori, la línea argumental a partir de allí se desprende totalmente de la historia original. También notaran leves cambios en eventos resientes.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Un débil sonido hacia eco incesantemente a lo largo de los oscuros pasillos de la prisión, arrasaba sin piedad haciendo caso omiso de los hambrientos gemidos de los caminantes. Era el llanto de un bebé luchando por alcanzar a su padre, por hacerle saber que estaba allí, que lo necesitaba, que su madre no había perdido la vida en vano… que aún había esperanza. Pero no importaba que tan fuerte las suplicas de abrigo de esa niña se arrimaran a él, ese hombre estaba simplemente devastado.

Una expresión un tanto descompuesta se atenuaba en su pálido rostro rayando entre la risa y la histeria, el temblor de su cuerpo lo sacudía haciéndole la quietud exasperante, moviéndolo sin control de un lado a otro mientras sus puños se servían de la dureza de los muros para teñirse de sangre.  
El mundo se había ido al carajo, la humanidad se estaba hundiendo y a él, no le quedaban fuerzas para fingir lo contrario.

A través de sus ojos desvelados el mundo se veía tan gris como siempre había sido, sin tintes, sin pinceladas de optimismo o expectativas irrealistas; solo gris y tanto rojo como para asquearlo hasta no sentir nada más que miedo y repulsión por cada día que paso en él.

Y sin embargo, un grupo lo esperaba al otro extremo de la prisión y estaba a la deriva sin su líder. La realidad se estaba propagando como una plaga y todo lo que Rick quería oír era el certero sonido de un disparo; justo en medio de su frente, apagando el confuso parloteo senil de sus pensamientos. Porque puede que su cuerpo fuera el de un hombre joven, pero su mente estaba tan cansada y arrepentida como la de un anciano.

Solo quería darle al dolor un alto, pero ese descanso parecería no llegar nunca. No con el recuerdo de Lori aun rondando y la vida de sus hijos aun en sus manos.

Lentamente y con la culpa aun dándole un peso extra a su espalda, se levantó. Tomo un par de días, pero su débil imagen apareció frente al grupo una mañana. El sobrio azul de sus ojos tomo vida al contemplar la indefensa figura de su hija, se veía tan resplendente que era difícil ubicarla en la grotesca realidad de su entorno actual, pero la imagen de Daryl a su lado ayudaba y mucho. Jamás pensó ver a ese hombre sostener algo tan delicadamente y hacerlo con tanta devoción, era como si en realidad la amara.

Una punzada atravesó su corazón al contemplar esa escena, se sintió culpable al saber que su pequeña había hallado el amor en alguien más ya que él estaba ausente.

Se sintió agradecido, avergonzado y más a la deriva que nunca a al notar como sus compañeros se habían encargado de esa bebé, como había sobrevivido por su cuenta y superado los trágicos hechos que los habían sacudido esos días. Se sorprendió al ver a Carl, tan fuerte y de pie. Su semblante no lucia aun de todo bien, pero él estaba allí, continuando, velando por el bien de su hermana. Y entonces supo que su debilidad ya no importaba, debía sobrepasarla y cuidar tan bien a esa niña como lo hicieron todos, y ser tan duro como para poder permanecer de pie y al lado de su grupo.

Una onda de nerviosismo lo recorrió al sentirla por primera vez en sus brazos, Daryl la había puesto allí cuidando con la mirada su sueño y guiando a Rick con un gesto. Esa rápida expresión le dio a entender que no confiaba del todo en él, ya la había visto antes, tantas veces mientras se preguntaba cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del cazador. Ese rudo hombre apenas un poco menor que él tenía el hábito de resumirlo todo en una mirada, o era al menos lo que Rick pensaba. A través de ella aprendió a entender las cosas que el cazador jamás decía y otras que tal vez no deseaba que nadie notara.

-Sostenla con cuidado _dijo con su profunda voz por naturaleza dura, acercándose para colocar sus brazos en la posición correcta_

Rick poso en él la vista buscando la sinceridad de sus ojos, ese rostro serio que lo evaluaba mientras hablaba sobre algo que apenas acababa de aprender le resulto reconfortante. No eran la misma dureza y duda con la que los demás se dirigían a él. Daryl siempre lo había visto de la misma forma, sin contemplaciones, con brusquedad y confianza.

-¿Así está bien? _pregunto como si no recordara la manera en la que cargaba a Carl cuando era un bebé, quizás solo estaba buscando un poco de atención por parte del cazador_

-Sí, pero debes sostener bien su cabeza _mientras lo explicaba guió la mano de Rick hasta posarla en ella y como aprobación le dedico una sonrisa que el ex comisario no paso de apercibida_

Solo eran la soledad, la creciente auto compasión que constantemente amenazaba con dominarlo y la falta de confianza que percibía en la mirada compasiva de todos lo que lo hacía buscar refugio en la simpleza y tosca amabilidad de Daryl.

Cada vez que se sentía vulnerable hallaba refugio en su compañía sin ni siquiera pedirla, ya que últimamente el viril cazador de cabello castaño siempre estaba a su lado. Ya fuera con sus pesadas bromas salidas de su negro y sarcástico humor del campo o con sus pequeños detalles que en ocasiones le resultaban de lo más encantador, Daryl trataba de animarlo, era su manera de indicarle que tenía su apoyo.

Era realmente un gran amigo, concluyo mientras se preguntaba si realmente también lo era él. Se estaba aprovechando de su gentileza para robarle todas sus atenciones. Y en el siempre alerta y susceptible ambiente de la prisión, era algo que todos empezaban a notar. Carol que normalmente siempre estaba pegada a Daryl o al menos trataba de estarlo, había tomado su distancia desde que él y Rick eran los rígidos protectores de Judith, como finalmente habían bautizado a la pequeña.

No era de extrañar ver a Daryl desde muy temprano en la celda donde dormía la bebe, Beth ayudaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la niña estaba en brazos de Daryl o de su hermano mayor, quien no estaba muy al corriente del creciente apego de su padre por el cazador. Carl aún estaba afectado por la muerte de su madre, más aun por su aparente participación en ella, era algo que aún no había comentado con nadie y tenía normalmente su escasa atención.

Rick hacia lo mejor que podía sobreponiéndose a la pérdida de su esposa, tratando de ser de nuevo un líder para el grupo y viendo por la seguridad de su hijos. No era fácil, en ocasiones creía no lograrlo y estar a punto de abandonarlo todo, pero con dificultad las cosas estaban mejorando. La vida no era como antes, pero la prisión estaba intacta y aun había esperanza.

-Es hora de que duerma _Pronuncio Daryl por lo bajo extendiéndole los brazos a Rick, quien después de pensárselo un poco decidió no entregársela_

Era una fría noche bastante silenciosa, bastante considerando la multitud de caminantes que rondaban afuera. Ya había pasado más de un mes desde la muerte de Lori y Rick estaba más animado. Esa noche decidió que se quedaría con su hija en brazos, no tenía deseos de soltarla y eso pareció no convencer a Daryl.

-No dormirá bien si la aplastas toda la noche _exclamo agachándose frente a él con una expresión de disgusto que en la opinión de Rick era un puchero_

-Vamos, confía un poco más en mí, se cómo hacerlo.

Tras analizar su rostro entendió que sus argumentos no iban a doblegar a Daryl así que empezó una negociación.

-Si crees que lo hago mal ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y lo vez por ti mismo?

-Es tarde… y solo hay una litera. No me gusta dormir arriba.

-Bien, yo me hago a un lado y puedes dormir en la esquina.

El hombre le dio una mirada al rincón y luego se sentó al lado de Rick, estaba seguro que de igual forma ninguno de los dos iba a dormir, así que el espacio era lo de menos. Dejo colgar sus manos sobre sus piernas posando la mirada abajo mientras buscaba alguna palabra que soltar, no era el mejor iniciando una conversación. Sabía que si Rick le había pedido que se quedara no era por causa de la niña, sino porque quería hablar.

-Últimamente Carl está muy retraído…

Dijo el ex comisario hablando como si realmente no esperara una respuesta, sabía que Daryl no era bueno con las palabras ni con los consejos, pero se conformaba con que lo pudiera escuchar.

-La partida de Lori fue difícil para él y yo no pude apoyarlo, se supone que un padre debe estar allí sin importar que…

La sorpresa de un toque en su espalda lo sorprendió y detuvo su monologo, era la mano de Daryl acariciándolo con cuidado, un tacto algo rudo, pero sincero. El varonil cazador de ojos azul cielo, que a veces hacían a Rick suspirar en paz, no era muy dado al contacto físico, pero la necesidad de reconfortar a su amigo lo convenció.

Al notar el silencio de Rick subió por su espalda con algo de torpeza y poso su mano en su cuello sobándolo suavemente.

-Gracias… _dijo el hombre más grande mientras la imagen de su hija se hacía difusa en sus ojos acuosos_

Iba a quebrarse, Daryl lo sabía y quiso evitarlo. Se acercó hasta poder depositar sobre el un abrazo, algo que raras veces recordaba haber hecho. Con la bebé en medio de ellos le hablo al oído casi susurrando, le dijo lo valioso que era para el como compañero, lo indispensable que era como líder, y con las mejores palabras que encontró, lo mucho que lo apreciaba como amigo. Pero al parecer la palabra amigo fue ignorada por el hombre ya que sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y otro muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, antes de tener la cabeza de Rick recostada en su hombro.

-Tú barba _dijo Rick en una sonrisa_ pica…

Daryl bajo el rostro para verlo, pensando que tal vez ya se encontraba mejor, tan solo ignoraría la intención de esos besos, fue lo que pensó, pero iba a ser algo difícil considerando el sabor que uno nuevo dejo en su boca. Un beso impertinente lo tomo por sorpresa mientras bajaba la mirada. Rápido, suave y delicado, la clase de beso que trasmite sentimientos y un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago, la clase que de beso que Daryl necesitaba para tener su mundo de cabeza, si es que no lo estaba ya.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Prefiero que el desarrollo de esta pareja sea lento al principio, Daryl no es de los que ceden fácilmente. Pero conforme valla avanzando podremos ver a un Daryl mas expresivo y tal vez hasta seductor.

Espero su apoyo a lo largo de esta historia… empezar un nuevo fic puede ser un poco complicado, espero sus opiniones para poder continuar la historia con la mayor consistencia posible.

Hasta la próxima, gracias por leer!


	2. Avanzando, Enamorandose

Una rápida mirada un poco tímida, fue todo lo que recibió. Esa encantadora mirada evitativa con la que Daryl conseguía esquivar la atención de los demás y quedarse al margen, lo detuvo en la puerta del pabellón.

Haciendo caso de su advertencia pasó a su lado sin saludar y se instaló reuniendo al grupo en el centro.

-Hoy iremos al pueblo. Carol, Maggie y Glenn buscaran provisiones y Daryl ira con migo a conseguir algunas armas, nos estamos quedando sin municiones. Quiero que el resto se encarguen de las entradas, hay que desbloquearlas en caso de que tengamos que salir rápido.

-¿Quién cuidara a Judith? _pregunto Daryl acercándose a la mesa_ Puedo quedarme aquí y encargarme de ella.

-Lo hará Beth, necesito que vengas con migo.

Ese típico gesto de desaprobación en el rostro del cazador, acompañado por su silencio y una lenta caminata lejos del grupo le saco a Rick una leve sonrisa. Daryl era de la clase de hombres que jamás están de acurdo con nada, de los que tienen problemas con la autoridad y no lo piensan dos veces antes de lanzarse a los golpes, lo había visto muchas veces en sus años de servicio, esa clase de hombre rara vez escuchan a alguien, pero Daryl siempre guardaba silencio cuando lo necesitaba a su lado. No importaba que tan estúpida fuera su decisión, Daryl lo seguía dedicándole su fría mirada como advertencia y cuidándole la espalda como un verdadero camarada.

Tras esa inofensiva fachada de campesino poco letrado había un hombre sumamente peligroso, pero tan bien había coraje y tanta gentileza como no había visto ni en el viejo mundo, antes de esa pesadilla.

Daryl era especial, y no lo pensaba solo él, cada persona del grupo había tenido su oportunidad para notar cuan generoso, fuerte y comprensivo era, sobre todo Carol, ella quizás era quien más cerca había estado de escuchar un poco sobre su pasado y recibir su simpatía, aunque en lo segundo Rick no se quedaba atrás. Daryl había sido su apoyo, de no ser por él y su peculiar forma de expresar su afecto, aun estaría metido en una celda preguntándose que hacer con su bebé. Ese estoico y nada delicado hombre había sido una madre para su hija y una prueba de que aún había esperanza para él.

Y era extraño viniendo de semejante espécimen. Lo había visto clavar una flecha en el cráneo de un caminante sin ni siquiera parpadear, ir de casería solo, enfrentarse a quien se le pusiera enfrente sin dudar y afrontar todas las tragedias que los habían sorprendido sin perder ni siquiera un poco la cabeza. Pero en el fondo de sus ojos había dulzura, una exquisita y atrapante ternura que no era capaz de descifrar.

Esos duros, penetrantes y tan incoherentemente puros ojos suyos, eran siempre tan expresivos que con solo verlos podía entender cuan consternado se encontraba ahora, y era natural, había recibido un beso de la última persona que probablemente imagino siquiera tener cerca. El hombre que dejo esposado a su hermano en el techo de un edificio y le apunto luego con un arma; su líder.

-Bien, dividámonos… _soltó Rick luego de analizar rápidamente el terreno_

Tan rápido como dio la orden el grupo se dispersó por los estrechos callejones del pueblo. Solo tenían un par de horas para ir, encontrar lo que necesitaban y reunirse para volver a la prisión, estar afuera hacia su hogar vulnerable.

El silencio, el sol cegador y el ocasional murmullo de los caminantes lo mantenían alerta. Podía escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Daryl detrás de él manteniendo cuidadosamente la distancia, el chasqueo de su ballesta balanceándose en sus manos y su cuerpo apegándose a los muros mientras vigilaba. Estaba tan listo como siempre y lo cubría como debía, pero estaba nervioso, sus movimientos se hacían toscos al acercarse demasiado y su mirada rehuía aterrada cada que creía toparse con sus ojos. Ese no era el imperturbable hombre que normalmente lo cuidaba.

-¿Quieres parar? _pregunto con un tono de molestia mientras avanzaba cautelosamente hacia la puerta de un bar_

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

Ambos se colocaron junto a la entrada listos para avanzar, pero en el último momento Daryl lo dejo ir primero.

-Mierda… solo fue un beso _exclamo el ex comisario casi susurrando y sin apartar la vista del frente_

Solo pudo valerse del silencio para interpretar la reacción del cazador, Daryl se había reversado su respuesta a eso.

Aunque lo intentó y de verdad que lo intentó, no pudo imaginarlo avergonzado, pero lo estaba, Daryl no era de los que desaprovecha una oportunidad de hacer uso del sarcasmo o dejar las cosas en claro.

-Oye, sea lo que sea, este no es el momento para estar molesto _dijo Rick tomando un cuchillo de su cinturón para encargarse del caminante que diviso al otro lado del mostrador_

-Joder, no estoy molesto… _soltó el cazador cerrando la puerta y acomodando en su hombro su ballesta; al parecer no habían más caminantes_ solo… ¡maldición! me tomaste por sorpresa ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

-Bueno… _se agacho frente al mostrador pasándole la escopeta y las municiones que encontró_ no estaba pensando…solo olvídalo.

El rostro de Daryl se tornó confuso, como si luchara consigo mismo para entender algo de lo Rick trataba de plantear; que había sido un beso sin compromisos ni razones. Sin más que agregar se dedicó a meter las cosas en una bolsa y dio la conversación por terminada.

Antes de salir para saquear otro bar le dedico a Rick un par de palabras, unas que no vio venir y soltó sin prestar atención a su significado.

-¿Así que solo vas y besas a tus amigos?

El hombre lo vio algo incrédulo y esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado ¿Era ese un reclamo? Sin duda era una faceta que no conocía de Daryl Dixon, claro, no sabía nada de él en cuanto a lo romántico ni se supone que debiera saberlo, ese era trabajo de Carol, pero no se pudo resistir a jugar un poco con esas sensaciones que lo estaban invadiendo.

-¿Qué si es así? ¿Te incomoda compartir un par de besos?

-No tengo… _sus ojos se entrecerraron buscando en el aire las palabras correctas_ esas preferencias _logro concretar_

-¿Te desagrada la idea de dos hombres? _pregunto Rick atravesando la puerta cuidadosamente_

-Crecí en un pueblo pequeño, ese tipo de cosas no se hablan mucho, pero mi padre y Meerle se encargaron de dejarme muy claro lo que era correcto. Ya sabes… el papel de un hombre.

Cruzaron la calle con sus armas en mano, prestando atención escrupulosamente a los movimientos del otro, metiéndose en una conversación que quizás no debían tener.

-¿Y cuál es el papel de un hombre? _pregunto Rick casi exhalando la pregunta_

-Emborracharse y acostarse con mujeres, es lo que hacia mi padre. Meerle lo practicaba como un deporte.

El sonido de una flecha atravesando a un caminante hizo a Rick levantar la guardia, giro el rostro hacia Daryl y con pesar lo escucho pronunciar:

-Cuando tuvo la oportunidad me llevo a un antro… pero no soy bueno en ese deporte.

-Lo siento _soltó Rick simpatizado con la decepción en su voz_

-Tenía diez años…

Agrego el hermoso cazador como un dato extra, dejando sus palabras en el aire como si solo deseara liberarlas.

-Debió ser traumático _dijo Rick con la mano en su hombro y un tono condescendiente_

-No importa _de forma brusca se alejó de él_ vamos, nos quedan varios lugares por revisar.

El resto de la recolección fue silenciosa, Rick no tenía ninguna palabra que darle a su compañero. La historia de Daryl lo había hecho pensar en las cientos de cosas que aún no sabía sobre él, pero sobre todo, en las cientos de veces que lo habían lastimado sin que él lo supiera. Aun no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen de su espalda llena de cicatrices que en aquel entonces, cuando apenas lo empezaba a conocer en la granja, lo sorprendieron. En ese momento pensó que eran heridas de peleas o pleitos de granjeros, pero con forme fue inmiscuyéndose en la vida de ese hombre, entendió que eran heridas de otra clase de batallas, heridas que realmente le avergonzaban.

-Aún no están aquí _confirmo el ex comisario recostándose en el auto; el resto del grupo aún no había llegado al punto de reunión_

El cazador se sentó a su lado tomando el tiempo para limpiar las puntas de sus flechas. Fueron largos, pero pacíficos minutos hasta que su líder soltó lo que parecía la conclusión de una intrusiva divagación a cerca de la vida de su mano derecha.

-Así que realmente no sabes cómo hacerlo… no me sorprende jamás haberte visto con una mujer, aunque en esta situación _dijo mirando alrededor_ no es como si tuvieras muchas oportunidades.

-Eh estado con varias… _la atención de Daryl seguía en las flechas_

-¿Y fue bueno? _pregunto Rick agachándose a su lado_

-Un poco…

-¿Un poco? _repitió riendo por lo bajo mientras fijaba la vista en algún punto del desolado poblado_ ¿Eres asexual o algo por el estilo?

-Solo… no fue lo suficientemente bueno.

-¿Y cuando te bese? ¿Eso fue bueno?

Las manos de Daryl pararon en seco lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cállate _dijo poniéndose de pie para montar guardia_

-Oye Dixon, te hice una pregunta…

Daryl pareció analizar sus opciones posando la vista en el horizonte cada vez más naranja y aun dándole la espalda le respondió:

-Entre pasar la noche encerrado con un grupo de caminantes y besarte, creo que prefiero besarte.

-Es bueno saberlo _exclamo Glenn apareciendo con Carol y Maggie desde detrás del auto_

Daryl solo se giró rehuyendo el comentario y sin más entro en el auto. Rick lo siguió intercambiando con Glenn una sonrisa de complicidad y supo a través de la mirada molesta de Carol que quizás desde ahora las cosas serían más complicadas. Pero una onda de alegría le invadía el cuerpo, la sonrisa disimulada de Daryl, sus expresiones, su pura mirada azulina que en ocasiones se tornaba fría y la lenta y algo torpe apertura de su corazón hacia él, le hacían sentir fresco, tan liviano como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo; quizás se estaba enamorando o tal vez ya lo había hecho.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Agradecería mucho sus opiniones. Me encanta escribir sobre esta pareja, ya que no hay mucho material sobre ellos.


	3. Rosando lo Prohibido Hundiendose

-Sabes… No creo que Carl esté preparado para una madrastra _pronuncio Glenn dedicándole una mirada rápida mientras se pasaba por su lado, durante una de esas excursiones improvisadas a algún poblado desierto_

La siempre rígida y algo desvelada expresión de Rick se suavizo posando la atención en el muchacho. Esa insípida afirmación que lo persuadió duramente de la ausencia de su esposa, era cruel para ser una broma; pero muy escabrosa para tomarla como un consejo.

Y hablaban de Daryl Dixon, claro. El duro hombre que cada vez pasaba más tiempo a su lado y lentamente se hacía un lugar muy específico en el grupo; como un miembro de su familia, quizás. Todo el que hubiera puesto un pie en la celda de Rick durante los últimos tres meses lo sabía muy bien. Ese brusco y algo torpe campesino que jamás en su vida había expresado un poco de delicadeza, se había apoderado completamente de su atención. Y lo que era aún peor, estaba reemplazando a su esposa.

Y no en lo romántico, ni en lo sexual, por desgracia, sino en lo que a espacio concernía. Daryl no solo había llenado el espacio vacío del corazón de Rick, sino que literalmente había llenado el espacio que antes ocupaba Lori. El cazador estaba con él en todo momento, con la mano en su hombro; cuando era necesario, con su mirada nerviosa rebuscando palabras que entregarle; cuando lo notaba distante y su voz certera y algo cariñosa trayéndolo al presente cada vez que los recuerdos lo arrastraban muy lejos.

-¿Qué pasa? _pregunto el cazador dándole la espalda mientras fijaba un blanco a través de la mirilla de su arma_

-No hay muchos caminantes por esta zona _expreso el comisario con molestia mientras le comunicaba a en un gesto sutil, de esos que solo Daryl parecía entender, que dirección debían tomar_

Llevaban tan solo unos minutos en el extenso y solitario poblado, pero la intensidad del silencio empezaba a fastidiarlo.

-Casi suenas como si los extrañaras…

-Bueno, si no hay caminantes, significa que alguien estuvo aquí antes que nosotros.

-No hay señales de que alguien haya estado aquí en mucho tiempo _exclamo Daryl dedicándole una sonrisa fugas_

El cristalino azul de sus ojos quedo en evidencia bajo la luz de un claro, desvelando también el exquisito castaño cobrizo de su cabello. Era encantador, llamativo y en la opinión de Rick uno de los pocos detalles que hacían las salidas agradables.

Era en momentos como ese que el cazador le resultaba tan malditamente atractivo que optaba por abandonar su sentido común y buscar su toque de furtivamente. En un apretón de manos, en un rose accidental o pegando su cuerpo al suyo mientras se cubrían ocultándose en alguna esquina.

Cualquier excusa era válida si con ello lograba conseguir material para callar sus dudas, y valla que cada vez eran más explorativas. El aroma de Daryl, la forma de su cintura, la sensación de su piel, las dimensiones de su parte trasera o su expresión de vergüenza, formaban parte de las cuestiones que le habían estado fastidiando el alma desde hace ya un tiempo y se desbordaban cada que ese campesino hacia un nuevo gesto.

No podía perder la compostura de esa forma cada vez que recibía una pequeña sonrisa de su compañero o cada que sus ojos se posaban en él.

Daryl era, en la opinión de Rick, un hombre autentico, sencillo, amable, altruista y duro, la clase de amigo que es leal y condescendiente, de pocas palabras, pero con unas cuantas muy certeras que le enfriaban la mente cuando lo necesitaba. Un hombre maduro con la firmeza de un verdadero semental y alguien sin duda muy difícil de doblegar. No podía seguir acechándole y desvelando sus secretos con la mirada.

Temía las Ideas que lo bombardean últimamente al escudriñarlo, obscenidades, más bien, propias de un adolecente enamorado, ideas que no cabían en un mundo ya lo suficientemente consternado como para sumarle las fantasías retorcidas de un degenerado.

¿Y qué podía hacer Rick? Si al rosar esa piel sentía calidez, si al observar a ese hombre cargando a su bebé apenas podía contener las ganas de encerrarlo entre sus brazos, si cada vez que oía su voz se sentía en casa y cada noche se preguntaba qué tan extraño seria tenerlo en su cama.

-Rick…

Entono por lo bajo el hábil rastreador mientras hacía pasar una onda eléctrica a través del cuerpo del ex comisario con su duro tacto empujando su pecho, lo había arrastrado hasta un muro.

-Un tirador, vi el destello de un arma sobre aquel edificio _señalo consiguiendo la mirada de su líder_

-¿Solo era uno? Si hay más de ellos es probable que nos estén tendiendo una emboscada.

-Caímos en su trampa…

-Quizás no, ve por la avenida principal, yo rodeare el área, juntos somos un blanco fácil. Reúnete con Glenn, debe estar cerca del punto de encuentro _un par de palmadas rápidas le depositaron su confianza_ Nos vemos haya.

Con cautela, Rick recorrió un par de cuadras hasta divisar la carretera, no había señales de otras personas o alimentos en las tiendas; el pueblo ya había sido completamente saqueado.

-¡Rick! _Oyó la voz del muchacho asiático saliendo de una residencia_ ¿Paso algo? ¿Dónde está Daryl?

El ex comisario poso la vista en el de forma incrédula, en ese preciso instante, Glenn debía estar del otro lado del pueblo ¿Cómo rayos había llegado hasta allí?

-Lo envié a buscarte.

-Eso es malo, me escabullí hasta aquí evadiendo saqueadores _dijo nerviosamente mientras se incorporaba fuera de la vivienda_ tienen todo el otro lado bloqueado, si Daryl los intercepta será un desastre.

Un par de disparos limpios atravesaron la calma helándole el cuerpo a Rick, el eco se había dispersado desde la lejanía de entre algún callejón escondido. Y todo lo que el hombre pudo pensar fue que esta vez estaba acabado, no podía hacerlo, no podía perder una vez más a la persona que amaba.

Ese pensamiento se instaló en el cruelmente mientras se preguntaba ¿En qué momento se volvió capaz de declarar que amaba a Daryl Dixon? ¿De verdad lo hacía? ¿Qué más daba? Si apenas era capaz de llevar el aire por sus pulmones y su mente a duras penas podía procesar su propio nombre.

Por mero instinto corrió tras el eco de los disparos y sin una pisca de sutileza barrio cada calle hasta instalarse en el largo callejón donde fueron emitidos. Busco hasta tener los casquillos de las balas y cada flecha que Daryl había usado, pero del hermoso cazador no había nada.

Sin rastro, sin sentido, sin piedad para el corazón de ese pobre hombre que se negaba a aceptar que su amado cazador ya no estaba.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Recuerden que un comentario puede ser la diferencia. Gracias por leer! hasta la próxima.


	4. Perdiendo la Razon

Un delicado toque, como esos que no había sentido desde la última vez que su hermano lo obligo a visitar un burdel, recorría tentativamente su piel. Dejaba su cosquilleante calor sobre su pecho, bajaba lentamente trazando un camino con las puntas de los dedos como si lo acariciara solamente, como si no hubiera lascivia en la tibia temperatura que le calaba el cuerpo y el eco de esa voz furtiva que se acercaba suavemente a su oído fuera cariñoso.

Se sentía como si ese cuerpo protector que lo tenía bajo su sombra fuera el más delicado, el más envolvente, confiable, fuerte, sincero y cuidadoso. Como si ese cuerpo fuera el de Rick. ¿Y qué hacía al cazador atribuirle tan dulce toque a su mejor amigo? Era su cercanía seguramente, ya que ese fuerte y algo ingenuo campesino remotamente había sentido antes una compañía tan genuina como la de Rick.

En sus duros días de infancia, en la soledad de la autosuficiencia y la desconfianza, todo lo que había tenido era el amor fraternal, y eso, a duras penas. El tosco hombre que tenía por hermano rara vez se había dignado a darle algo que no fuera acompañado por un insulto o un sarcasmo.

Quien diría que luego del apocalipsis, con el mundo sumido en la mismísima mierda, encontraría el cariño más cálido y envolvente que alguna vez imagino conocer. El cariño de un amigo. Rick le daba algo más que protección o camarería, era un verdadero líder, uno muy capaz y al que con gusto le confiaría su vida, si es que no lo había hecho ya suficientes veces.

A su lado se sentía confiado. No es que su ballesta y sus grandes habilidades de caza no fueran suficientes, era solo que, con su mejor amigo al lado, nada podía dañarlo y aun si algo lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que Rick lo protegería o al menor le daría fuerzas.

-Rick… _Pronuncio con la voz entrecortada mientras trataba de llevarse la mano a la cabeza_

Una fuerte punzada le recorrió la espalda en el momento en el que sintió sus extremidades atadas. La dureza del suelo lentamente se hiso sentir bajo su cuerpo. La oscuridad se disipo con brusquedad revelando un escenario penumbroso, un techo agujerado y el torrente de la lluvia goteando por las vigas agrietadas de la pequeña construcción.

El caliente aliento de un desconocido soplaba con ansia sobre su cuello mientras sus brazos se enredaban lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

-Ese no es mi nombre _exclamo el extraño por lo bajo y su rostro desvelado se dejó ver buscando con desgano nuevamente su cuello_

-¿¡Quién eres!? ¿Qué diablos quieres con migo? _expreso con molestia el cazador, mientras sus recuerdos hacían breves paradas en los tumultuosos hechos que habían ocupado sus últimas horas_

Extendiendo un grueso silencio el hombre se dedicó a forcejear para depositarle en el cuello un pequeño beso.

La rutina se volvió básica en pocas horas: silencio y nada más que la marca de sus labios fuertemente pintados sobre su cuello como resultado de una infinidad de repeticiones.

Ese extraño no parecía estar interesado en el dialogo, ni en la violencia y por fortuna tampoco en la violación. Ya que su único pasatiempo parecía ser su cuello, y eso, ya era lo sufrientemente extraño, en la recién formada y homofóbica opinión de Daryl sobre él.

El campesino jamás había pensado mucho sobre el hecho de tener a un hombre encima, no al menos hasta que Rick lo menciono. Y mucho menos experimentado algo parecido, pero ahora que tenía la ocasión de probarlo, estaba totalmente seguro de que era por mucho de lo más desagradable que alguna vez había tolerado.

Su límite estaba cerca. Y a esas alturas de la noche sus insultos y sus fuerzas casi se habían acabado. Solo rezaba al cielo, si es que en el aún no habían caminantes, que alguna fuerza divina le sacara a ese tipo de encima.

Y sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, valla que sí. El sonido de un disparo hizo eco por todo su cuerpo como un toque divino y supo de inmediato que su problema había terminado; eso que resonaba suavemente en el fondo definitivamente era la voz de Rick.

El desconocido que lo mantenía cautivo se incorporó arrastrándose tambaleantemente hasta la puerta para abrirla. Espero un par de minutos con la mano en la perilla, luego de comprobar que no había nadie del otro lado regreso y empujo a Daryl hasta el catre. Se dejó caer de forma cansada, soltando un gran suspiro y extendiéndose a lo largo de la cama mientras colocaba la mirada de forma indagaste sobre su prisionero.

-Eres un obsequio _afirmo acomodándole el cabello a Daryl mientras este luchaba por liberarse y lanzaba maldiciones_ El líder te encontró y te trajo a mi como un regalo, jamás hace eso. No voy a dejarte ir, ahora eres mío.

-¡No soy de nadie, maldito!

Un beso suave sobre su mejilla dejo a Daryl pasmado. Otro más demandante en los labios lo tumbo sobre la cama. Antes de darse cuenta un desesperado beso le estaba cortando la respiración y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba verdaderamente asqueado.

Si su hermano lo viera seguramente se reiría, o lo golpearía, o le pegaría un tiro, porque esa tenía que ser la mayor vergüenza para un Dixon. Que un hombre lo besara era de lo más bajo… pensó con algo de culpa picándole la conciencia ¿Qué no, Rick había hecho lo mismo?

Y lo había hecho con gracia, tal vez, porque ese profundo beso que el ex comisario le había robado hace unas pocas semanas, había sido electrizante. Delicioso, si tuviera que describir la sensación que dejo en sus labios y jodidamente bueno, si tuviera que admitir que lo dejo con ganas de otro.

Pero ese no era el caso para el desagradable hombre que ahora luchaba por adentrarse en su boca, y ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Pues que ese hombre no era Rick Grimes, señores.

¿Estaba acaso Daryl, admitiendo que Rick era especial? O peor aún, que lo había hecho sentir realmente cálido y no le molestaría perder un par de besos más a su merced.

Un golpe en seco arremetió en el pecho de Rick, uno que no espero volver a sentir luego de la muerte de su esposa. Uno de celos, de rabia y frustración, uno que le saco los deseos más desesperados que había tenido en mucho tiempo y lanzo a la basura las razones por las que se había estado conteniendo con el cazador.

Un disparo certero quito de encima a ese hombre de su Dixon, porque, ¡sí! Era suyo, y se lo escribiría con plomo en el rostro a cualquiera que lo dudara.

-¡Rick! _exclamo el hermoso cazador_ ¿Cómo fue que…

Las palabras se le escaparon perdidas en el torbellino de emociones que le sacudieron el cuerpo cuando Rick se lanzó a su boca. Sus labios lo traicionaron entregándose a corresponder con hambre su beso, perdió la razón enredándose en su lengua y lo último que su mente logro concretar con coherencia cuando las manos de Rick se aventuraron sobre su piel, fue que quizás tener sexo en la guarida de un secuestrador no era una buena idea.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias por leer, agradecería sus comentarios! Hasta la siguiente semana.


End file.
